Karaoke Night
by Ann Parker
Summary: Oneshot. SongFic. Post Revelations. The team drags Reid out for a night of fun. He ends up telling him about his struggles. Will they understand?


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It is the property of Mark R. Gordon and CBS. I also don't own any of the songs mentioned in this little story, particularly "I'm Shakin'" by Rooney. If I did, I'd be a very rich and happy woman. But alas…

Note: This story came to me one day when my iTunes started to play my favorite band. "I'm Shakin'" started and I began to listen to the lyrics again and Reid came to mind. So I decided to have a little fun and put them together. This is to take place post-Revelations. Only, it has a different take on the drugs. Don't worry, I think that overall it's a happy story.

As a huge fan of this band, I'm going to throw a quick plug in here and say to visit their myspace page if you want to hear the song or some of their other stuff. Their second album is due out in July! If you like Phantom Planet, Maroon 5, OK Go in modern bands or The Beatles, The Beach Boys, and the Rolling Stones for older bands, you might like these guys. They are kind of a combination of both worlds. Anyway, on with the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Karaoke Night**

By Ann Parker

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Spence, it's your turn," pleaded a slightly inebriated JJ. Being a Friday night that the gang actually had off, Garcia had suggested they got out to a local karaoke bar to blow off some steam. Normally Reid would have found some way out of that, but if it meant not having to go home to his dark apartment and see that dirt grave every time he closed his eyes then he was all for it. It had been almost a month and it still haunted him every night. Some days he wondered if he'd ever be okay. That was the main reason they had gotten him to go with. It was a one last ditch effort for him to feel a little normal again. He'd even allowed himself a few drinks and was actually having a good time.

The rest had already gone up and sang. Morgan had given a lovely performance of "Sexy Back" with Garcia right up there dancing next to him. Hailey and Hotch had been a fit of giggles, a rare sight indeed, when they preformed "I've got you babe." Garcia had belted out "I'm every Woman" before convincing the other girls to go up with her and sing "Wannabe." JJ had also sung "Walking on Sunshine," which Reid had particularly enjoyed. They had even managed to get Gideon drunk enough to go sing. That had probably been the best part of the night. He didn't sing to some recorded song, but went up there and sang "The Scotsman" a capella. None of them had heard the song about a drunken Scotsman in a kilt that passes out only to find a blue ribbon tied to a part of his anatomy by some girls that walked by before, but they weren't going to forget it. Now they were pestering Reid to get up there, but the truth was he had no idea what to sing even if he did have the courage to do so.

"Yeah, Reid, go up there and shake it!" exclaimed Garcia, dancing in her seat. He smiled slightly; he knew they had dragged him out to try and cheer him up. Taking another sip of his beer, a song popped into his head when he thought about what she said. He grabbed the book that contained the list of songs off the table. JJ and Garcia high fived at that. He flipped through the book to see if the song by that west coast band he had heard a while back was in there. When he saw the name Rooney, he grinned.

"Okay, fine, but I forewarn you it's not a super happy song," he stated.

"That's cool, just get up there," replied Morgan, lightly shoving him. Reid one last sip of his beer, for courage, and then slipped out of his seat between Morgan and JJ, heading to the stage.

A soft melody by a keyboard started to play and then some drums and a wailing guitar started up. It had an upbeat tempo with a rocking sound. The group exchanged looks, not expecting anything like that. Reid closed his eyes and focused on the words that were coming up. He must have had enough to drink, because he really got into the song before he even started to sing.

"_I've forgotten what it feels like to feel normal _

_To be normal_

_I've forgotten what food tastes like_

_The way it tastes right _

_The taste buds taste right_

_I wake up in so much spit and sweat, it is not normal_

_What is normal?"_

He opened his eyes to see the team watching, some with smiles for the fact that he was even up there. Others, mainly Gideon, that were nodding along, but still appearing to really be studying the words. Good, that was the point.

"_I go to bed_

_When I wake up_

_After cleaning all_

_All the spit and sweat_

_Now I'm, now_

_I'm sha sha shakin, sha shakin'_

_I'm sha sha shakin, sha shakin'_

_I'm sha sha shakin, sha shakin'_

_I'm sha sha shakin, I'm shakin' now."_

He couldn't seem to get the nightmares to stop. He had dumped the contents of the vials down the toilet when he had gotten home, deciding against that, but there were times he wished he hadn't. Maybe they would make the flashbacks stop. He was drowning and needed the rest to see that.

"_I tossed and turned all night 'cause_

_I was looking for an ending_

_This was so because _

_I watched all day_

_The neverending story with atrayu_

_The next day came but not a beam of light_

_Because the blinds were shut_

_Sha sha sha shut so tight_

_I fell out of bed laced with spit and sweat_

_It made me very cold_

_It made me very cold_

_Now I'm, now_

_I'm sha sha shakin, sha shakin'_

_I'm sha sha shakin, sha shakin'_

_I'm sha sha shakin, sha shakin'_

_I'm sha sha shakin, I'm shakin'."_

It actually felt kind of good to let this out in the song. If they understood then maybe they'd help. If they didn't, let he could just shrug it off. Although, considering what they do for a living, they better get it. He looked up and met their eyes as the song reached the ending.

"_I'm supposed to feel better_

_This nightmare supposed to end_

_I'm holding on _

_I'm holding on_

_I'm holding on_

_I'm holding on_

_I'm sha sha shakin, sha shakin'_

_I'm sha sha shakin, I'm shakin'_

_I'm sha sha shakin, sha shakin'_

_I'm sha sha shakin, I'm shakin'_

_Now, yeah, now, yeah_

_Shakin', oh shakin_

_I'm shakin now."_

The song faded out with a few last cords by the lead guitar and Reid let go of the microphone. He sheepishly walked off the stage, even though the crowd was cheering. He sat back down, picked up his beer, and took a sip all without making eye contact. The group was silent for a minute before JJ chucked a pretzel at him and everyone laughed.

"What was that for?" he asked, bewildered.

"For not telling us you can sing, Spence," she replied, roughing up his hair. "Or that you have good taste in music." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Morgan placed a hand on Reid's shoulder, "feels good to let it out, doesn't it?"

Reid turned and looked at him, "yeah. Yeah, it does." He took another sip of his beer, finishing it off.

"Let's get this man another beer," stated Garcia, gesturing to the waitress. "Maybe if we get him drunk enough he go sing some Wayne Newton for us." The group laughed, including Reid. He glanced across the table and Gideon, who nodded slightly. He understood. Even if the others hadn't, he had and he would help. Reid leaned back in his chair as a smile crept across his face. Maybe things would be okay after all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The End – Hope you liked it!**


End file.
